Music Box of Memories
by YandereWolf1025
Summary: Random. Shit. Prepare for my unusually dark and deep thinking; as well as vagueness. Rated T just to be on the safe side...
1. Chapter 1

_**The following chapters shall consist of memories/flashbacks of certain characters from the series Hetalia.**_

_**I shall attempt to keep these legit to history; since I am such a huge nerd when it comes to Social Studies...**_

_**=7= Enjoy!**_


	2. Moldova's Music Box: I

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhat a very nostalgic world this is;/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA time seperated from big brother-em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emA time in which the rumoured General Winter haunts the very house...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThis world is never ending...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIf we pass on...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIt would keep on going without a single care.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em...Big brother and big sister...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhy is everything so cold?em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIt's not that I hated my time with Mister- I mean big brother Russia...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emIt wasn't that bad...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMy talents in the Arts flourished during that era...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBut I just want to know...em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emRomania-em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhy didn't you fight?em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongWanna hear the song; or 'music box' that fits this chapter? Copypaste this into your browser...strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;" watch?v=OHnFdOwUgeUspan/span/p 


	3. Romania & Hungary's Music Box: I

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They say friendships last a lifetime-/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh how naive those people are, nu?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A simple, yet large misunderstanding can shatter a bond like glass in an instant.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"An example could be the relations between Romania- or Wallachia- and Hungary...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jealousy of an Austrian changed everything.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But, before the friendship was ruined; the two were rather good friends.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Perhaps, given time it could have grown into something more..p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But it seems Life had other ideals.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Neither truly recalls their childhood friendship...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"However, perhaps a certain albino does?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"That could be one reason why he always attempts to break up their fights...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe world may never know.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;" span/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"spanspan style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;" watch?v=Veu3bBueVqwspan/span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; text-align: justify;"emstrongspan style="font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif;"span style="line-height: 18px;"Yea, if you haven't noticed; these could qualify more as free-style poetry rather than one shots, so keep that in mind.span/span/strong/em/p 


End file.
